


Country girl, I want to take you on a date

by Winterboxx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Trixie never really let's her guard down, but maybe the right person can bring her walls down with enough persistence.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Country girl, I want to take you on a date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a gift exchange me and some friends are doing, stan the jankie candle clan y'all. Hope you enjoy Lily <3

Trixie had never decided to end up like this. She hadn't exactly planned a lot of things in the recent past. But life had a strange way of putting things into your hands when you weren't looking for it. 

Starting out they had first met and Trixie hadn't given her a second thought. Some random art student was the least of her worries with coursework and deadlines looming over her.

But this girl stuck out. Of course she did. A cliche part of a fanfiction where they meet and instantly click and fall in love. Not if Trixie had anything to do with it!

Their first meeting stuck out in her mind. Perhaps she had come off too dry? It hadn't affected her too bad in the long run, she supposed.

-

It had been nothing of note. This girl had. struck up a conversation in the middle of a long queue for food. Maybe it was out of boredom the blond turned round and decided to strike up a conversation? She could never tell with that girl. 

"Hi hello you look as bored as I feel." The blonde smiled at her, some sort of emotion gleaming in her eyes that Trixie didn't care to understand. 

"I am. How could you tell." The mystery blonde grinned at the deadpan response. 

"It is such a long wait for salvation, no?" 

"Didn't think vegan chicken nuggets could be considered salvation, but I guess so."

The blonde let out a wheezing laugh that made Trixie feel a little pride bubble up. At least someone enjoyed her humour. 

The blonde introduced herself as Katya, and Trixie tried not to look as interested as she felt when Katya continued to ramble about how much she just wanted chicken nuggets and how tortuous the line was. 

Trixie had to agree the line was never fun. But maybe this time had been a bit more bearable than normal.

-

"Hey Beatrice."

Trixie whipped around, giving the blonde in her line of vision a death stare. 

"That's not my name. Don't call me that." 

"Really? Your student ID says different." Katya grinned, pointing to the ID hung around Trixies neck that indeed read 'Beatrice Mattel'. Katya sure didn't miss the slight blush in Trixie's cheeks as she got proved wrong. A small victory! 

"Are you enjoying your vegan chicken nuggets?" Trixie raised an eyebrow at Katya remembering what she ordered the last time. Of course she ordered the same thing without thinking about it. She liked the normality of it. There was a lot of comfort to be found in a routine. 

"Oh hey I saw a poster for a music performance. Did you know that was happening?" 

"Well yeah. I'm doing it" Trixie deadpanned. She supposed the blonde didn't know she studied music, it hasn't come up in their last conversation. But she thought the bright pink guitar bag might clue her in. 

"Oh, I've got to come see! Would love to see what you can do Beatrice." 

-

The show came quickly and left Trixie buzzing with nerves. She was one of the first acts, just after an acoustic duo. She knew she could do it. The fear of messing up was drowned out by the excitement of being able to finally perform on her own and show people what she could do. 

It came and went in a rush of nerves and adrenaline. Before she knew it, she was playing her last song and felt truly free on the stage. During the last song of her set, their eyes met. She could see Katya in the back of the venue grinning from ear to ear. It made her heart skip a beat, but that was obviously just the excitement of playing. Right?

She left the stage bouncing, still high off the good energy of the crowd and beaming with pride of doing it all on her own. She stepped outside briefly for some air and was met by a familiar blonde smoking a cigarette. 

"Good show Beatrice, I didn't know you could sing that well. You're like a young Dolly Parton."

Trixie couldn't help but beam at the compliment. The excitement had yet to leave her. That's why she was feeling giddy about everything right now. She thanked Katya, but got a snicker as a response. 

"I'm not laughing at you I promise. I meant what I said. But I had a thought." 

Trixie stared at her with a perplexed expression as the blonde wheeled another laugh. 

"Country girl I love you." She sang out before erupting in laughter once more.

Trixie couldn't help but laugh along. Maybe it was the adrenaline, but something in her body jolted at the joke. She felt like she was buzzing just as she had on stage. 

They continued to joke, Something felt different this time. Trixie felt more free than she had with anyone in a long time. Katya got her humour, and had been making an effort to connect with her that no one else had. 

Her heart stammered well after the adrenaline wore off. Something about standing out in the cold joking about any thought that came to their heads was borderline euphoric. In hindsight this has been the moment she let go. She stopped caring for her guard and let the walls down for one person. The way warmth spread through her chest, it was special. 

After a brief lull in conversation, Katya turned to her. 

"You know something?"

Trixie shook her head. 

"Country girl, I want to take you out on a date." She sang again, rushing the words to make them fit the tune. 

It took a minute to process for Trixie. Sure she had been enjoying their time together. But a date? She almost felt like she should hesitate. But in the heat of the moment she could only agree. 

"That is the single worst way to ask someone out, but I'd like that." 

"Great, can't wait for it Beatrice."

In any over situation, Trixie wouldn't be like this. But she could only smile and feel her heart warm at the idea of a date. Something clicked in her that night. She had some repressed feelings for a certain blonde and was going on a date with her. She couldn't wait.


End file.
